


The Wolf Within

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Shifting during a full moon is an inevitable thing, though it never gets any easier. Three years later and Nino still couldn’t bring himself to watch Ohno while he shifts, knowing all too well how painful the change is even though Ohno never actually say it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 13





	The Wolf Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666925) by Karina Farek. 



It’s only a little over six when Nino finds himself wide awake, Ohno still snoring softly next to him, his face mashed against Nino’s hair. There’s an arm thrown over Nino’s middle, warm and pleasant, and Nino’s legs are trapped in between Ohno’s own in a way that should be almost suffocating, but not really.  
  
It’s comfortable, as far as comfortable sleeping position is concerned. It’s somehow amusing to know that he and Ohno could both squeeze themselves into the smallest of spaces and find the most comfortable position without even trying but Nino’s long given up trying to make sense of it.  
  
They just fit, he and Ohno, and that’s that.  
  
He shifts a little, just the slightest bit movement until he is on his side and he has his face full of Ohno’s chest. He runs his palm over the warm expanse of Ohno’s back, humming in contentment when Ohno shifts as if on autopilot to pull Nino in closer.  
  
Ohno sleeps only in his boxers, and Nino would feel jealous over the fact if Nino’s not assured that it’s all his to enjoy. He could leech off of Ohno’s body heat for as long as he wants to, and even Ohno has long given up trying to tell Nino that the blankets they bought exists for a reason.  
  
This morning, Ohno feels – warmer. Nino stretches and the movement jostles Ohno awake, though not entirely. Ohno hums into his hair, the sound sleepy, husky, and Nino feels more than a little in love with him during these moments, when the sun is barely up and Ohno is barely awake, holding Nino close to him like he won’t ever let go. Ohno’s skin is warm to the touch, warmer, and Nino enjoys these little moments where he could simply exist with Ohno here, on their bed, breathing each other in and holding each other tightly.  
  
It’s a Saturday, and usually, Saturday means sleeping in. But today is an exception. It’s a full moon tonight, and despite Nino’s reluctance to leave the bed, he has to. There are chores to do, and despite it being Ohno’s turn, today, he’s free to do what he wants. He can go back to bed once Nino’s fed him, but Nino knows that’s not going to happen if Nino decides he doesn’t want to spend the rest of the day in bed after all.  
  
He probably will, but it’s definitely not because he wants to go back and get some more sleep, not really.  
  
He slithers his way out of Ohno’s embrace despite the difficulty, leaving ghost kisses to Ohno’s temple and humming apologies under his breath when Ohno whines in return. Ohno squints one eye at Nino sleepily, his grabby hands finding purchase on Nino’s hips to tug Nino back down on the bed and Nino only gave in just so he could press a soft, lingering kiss to Ohno’s lips.  
  
“Breakfast, wolf,” he whispers, patting Ohno’s cheek tenderly. Ohno grunts and mumbles something indistinct under his breath, and Nino laughs softly at him. “Yes, I’m making it. You can sleep in while I cook. I’ll wake you up when it’s ready.”  
  
“ – ‘s early,” Ohno complains, and Nino kisses him again, just because he can.  
  
“I know,” he says, watching Ohno shifting to lie on his side as Nino makes his way out of the bed. Ohno is snoring again before Nino is properly out of the bedroom, Nino smiling to himself as he closes the door behind him again.  
  
++  
  
It’s two hours later when he goes back to the bedroom to check on Ohno.  
  
Ohno is on his stomach, lying facedown on the bed, his fabulous ass on display, obviously still asleep. Nino grins to himself, his fingers itch to touch Ohno all over; he walks the short distance from the door to the bed, hand finding Ohno’s shoulder when he’s close enough to do so and squeezing.  
  
Ohno stirs in answer, and Nino lets his other hand move down the small of Ohno’s back, to his hip, before settling his hand over one of Ohno’s buttcheeks for an even more possessive squeeze. Ohno wriggles and bats Nino’s hand away almost like an automatic reflex and Nino chuckles, ducking down to nuzzle the back of Ohno’s neck.  
  
“Good morning again, dog,” he says, just as Ohno rolls over onto his back and squints at him from under his lashes. Nino’s fingers itch yet again, the urge to touch Ohno is so strong Nino can barely resist it.  
  
“Time’s it?”  
  
Nino ducks down and rubs their noses together. Ohno stays still and lets him.  
  
“Time to get up, obviously.” He says.  
  
Ohno turns, burrowing his nose into the pillow. Nino stands there, watching his boyfriend do all sorts of adorable gestures before he turns over and squints at Nino again.  
  
Ohno pouts and mutters, “Don’t wanna,” but Nino knows he’s just whining in purpose.  
  
Shifting during a full moon is an inevitable thing, though it never gets any easier. Three years later and Nino still couldn’t bring himself to watch Ohno while he shifts, knowing all too well how painful the change is even though Ohno never actually say it.  
  
Nino chuckles. “You sure about that?” he asks; he has to force himself to turn around and walks towards the direction of the window, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight in. On the bed, Ohno whines like the adorable puppy that he’s obviously not, and Nino chuckles low under his breath in answer. He turns back around and finds Ohno already sitting on the bed, hair sleep-mussed and his expression adorably sleepy and Nino’s heart does that stupid tap-dance inside his ribcage again at the sight of Ohno, as if he’s still not used to seeing Ohno there, even after so many years together.  
  
He is by the bed when he hears Ohno mumbles, “Not really,” and Nino has to duck down and kiss Ohno’s forehead again for that, can’t not, before he pulls away.  
  
“Well, you know how it is,” he says, stepping back. “Come on, breakfast is ready. I made your favorite.”  
  
“Curry?”  
  
“For breakfast? Are you crazy?” Nino returns, lips twitching in quiet mischief as he starts for the door.  
  
“It’s my favorite,” Ohno points out.  
  
“Your second favorite, then,” Nino clarifies. Ohno heaves a sigh but otherwise follows Nino out.  
  
  
  
++  
  
Breakfast was a quiet thing, as it always is. Nino did cook Ohno curry for breakfast, much to Ohno’s surprise and Nino will never _not_ love the way Ohno’s face light up the second he found out that Nino did cook his favorite for him.  
  
After breakfast, Ohno helps Nino with the dishes by drying them, and putting them back where they belong. Nino knows he’s going to re-arrange them later, but that’s okay. He has time.  
  
At ten o’clock, they migrate back to the living room where Nino games, or at least tries to, while Ohno snoozes against his side. Ohno’s arms are branded around Nino’s waist, face mashed into the backs of Nino’s head, breathing lightly.  
  
At twelve, Nino sends Ohno away to shower while he cooks lunch. It’s tempura soba, and Ohno coos in delight the moment he sees the food arranged neatly on the table. They eat, and Nino notices the way Ohno’s fingers shake around his chopsticks, and sighs.  
  
He puts down his own and takes the chopsticks out of Ohno’s hand, gesturing with his other free hand to stop Ohno from complaining. It’s another thing he’s gotten used in all the years he’s been living with Ohno since he turned, and it’s not something he will ever get tired of doing no matter what Ohno thinks.  
  
“I can feed myself just fine, Kazunari, seriously,” Ohno grunts, though he still opens his mouth to accept the food Nino is offering.  
  
Nino smirks. “Sure you can,” he says, nudging Ohno’s mouth open again. “Now, say ahhh –“  
  
“Tsk,”  
  
++  
  
“How about dinner?” he pulls back from Ohno’s mouth, panting a little; it’s half past six now and Nino can already see the slight changes in Ohno’s appearance.  
  
Ohno pulls him back down, lips skimming along Nino’s jaw; Ohno’s tongue feels hot against Nino’s skin and Nino finds himself keening in answer before he even realized it.  
  
“Satoshi –“  
  
“Not hungry,” Ohno hums, shifting underneath Nino and obviously taking more of Nino’s weight by doing so. Ohno’s mouth is hot, hotter when it finds Nino’s own, and Nino finds it inexplicably harder to voice out his protest when Ohno’s kisses are this insistent, his touches even more so.  
  
“B-But –“  
  
“Shhh,” Ohno hushes before he is turning them over so quickly Nino doesn’t realize he is being moved until he’s already there. Ohno’s body covers his, mouth catching Nino’s own again for a harder, more demanding kiss as if he can’t be bothered to be gentle. Nino knows it’s the wolf’s instincts taking over, evidently now that the sun’s already set, and the moon is about to appear in the horizon, but Nino honestly likes this part, too.  
  
It’s during this moments when Ohno is less reserved than how he normally is; he touches Nino more deliberately, his kisses insistent, more urgent, more passionate. Nino wouldn’t say he likes Ohno more during these moments when his baser instincts are closer to the surface, but that he seriously loves being the sole recipient of Ohno and his wolf’s combined hunger to mate.  
  
It makes the experience doubly satisfying, and Nino will never get used to how damn rewarding it is to be screaming in pleasure as Ohno fucks him repeatedly into any available surface they happen to end up in.  
  
This time, Nino is vaguely thankful it’s the couch.  
  
“I’mma eat you like this,” Ohno announces without shame at the same time he licks the head of Nino’s cock repeatedly. Nino doesn’t even know when he’d been relieved off of his clothes, but that’s just how damn distracting Ohno is when he wants to be. Nino keens, fingers finding Ohno’s head to hold on to, just as Ohno settles himself comfortably in between Nino’s legs.  
  
“Oh-chan –“ Nino whimpers, the sound ending up into a half-scream when Ohno swallows around him in answer at the same time he pushes a finger inside Nino’s body without preamble. Ohno’s licks the sensitive head and Nino throws his other head back, biting back another scream of pleasure.  
  
Ohno pulls back only to lick the vein around Nino’s dick, tracing the underside and down, down, down, catching Nino’s balls into his mouth and sucking.  
  
“Scream,” Ohno says, voice husky it’s almost taunting Nino’s senses into an overdrive, and Nino’s hips arch from the couch when Ohno adds another finger to the one that’s already there.  
  
“Let me hear you,” Ohno says, before crooking his fingers inside Nino and thus driving Nino into a wail.  
  
Mission accomplished, Nino thinks, feeling Ohno’s grin against his skin before Ohno does it all over again.  
  
  
++  
  
It’s almost nine when Ohno finishes, pumping his hips and shaking the remains of his orgasm with a long, drawn-out moan that has Nino shaking in answer.  
  
Ohno’s lips catches his and Nino hisses, Ohno pulling back as if he’d been stung when he realized what just happened.  
  
Ohno’s fangs have appeared.  
  
It’s time.  
  
“Pull your dick out of my ass, you barbaric dog, and get off me,” he whines, already missing Ohno’s warmth the minute Ohno does as he’s told.  
  
++  
  
  
He’s outside the room, camping out by the door waiting for the noises to stop. There are quiet huffs coming from behind the door, whining sounds that makes Nino’s chest tremble with worry wondering if Ohno is hurt.  
  
“Oh-chan, are you okay?” he calls out, then receives a long, whining huff in response. Nino throws caution to the wind and unlocks the door, finds his werewolf boyfriend pacing around the room like he owns it.  
  
Nino locks the door behind him and sits on the floor, his back against the doorframe, waiting, just waiting. Ohno’s wolf feet patters lightly against the floor as he walks towards Nino, sniffing Nino curiously and whimpering.  
  
  
“You okay?” Nino asks.  
  
Ohno huffs and shakes his butt. Nino can’t help it, he giggles. “Yeah, I get it. You want to go out and run, but –“ Ohno-wolf barks.  
  
Nino shakes his head. “Seriously?” he says, touching Ohno’s fur. It feels softer, somehow, softer than how he remembers it to be.  
  
“What if someone catches you running out from here? Won’t you get in trouble? Won’t I get in trouble?” Ohno huffs, bumping his cold nose against Nino’s chin. Nino pulls away.  
  
“No, you have to tell me,” Nino says, then giggles when he realized what he just said. “Right, you can’t.”  
  
Ohno whines yet again, and Nino shakes his head at him. “No, let’s just stay here,” he says, running his fingers through Ohno’s fur, hearing Ohno’s pleased purrs. Ohno sits as if he knows what he’s being asked, using Nino’s lap as a pillow.  
  
Nino smiles and watches as his werewolf boyfriend shudders under his hands, eyes closing and purring when Nino scratches the spot behind his ears.  
  
“Sleep,” Nino whispers, meaning it. “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”  
  
  
++  
  
When he wakes up, he’s on a proper bed, humming into the sheets as Ohno’s fingers tickle his cheeks.  
  
He also feels a little cold, because for once, Ohno’s arms are not around him and he’s not leeching Ohno’s body heat to warm him up.  
  
“Cold,” he complains, scooting closer to where he knows Ohno is, grappling blindly for Ohno. Ohno chuckles but otherwise lets him, humming in understanding when Nino pulls at Ohno’s arms and burrows his face into the warm expanse of Ohno’s chest in relief.  
  
“Comfy?” Ohno asks, fingers worming around Nino’s head. Nino nods.  
  
“When did it wear off?” he asks, too sleepy still to care, so long as Ohno is here and he is letting Nino borrow his warmth like this.  
  
“Around five, I think.”  
  
“Hmm,”  
  
“You fell asleep,”  
  
Nino hums his agreement, then nuzzles closer. He’s warm and comfortable, and it’s perfect. The day couldn’t be more perfect than this, he thinks.  
  
“Let’s sleep some more,” he proposes, squeezing Ohno’s hip.  
  
“But I should –“  
  
“Later,”  
  
“Won’t you –“  
  
“Later,” he says, firmly, pulling Ohno’s arms around him and grunting. He doesn’t really care if the world is ending, so long as Ohno is here and holding him.  
  
They can talk about all those other stuff later, for now – “Sleep?”  
  
“Hmmm,”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Love you, Nino.”  
  
“You too, Oh-chan.”  
  
They sleep.


End file.
